Heart of Glass
by turnoftherogue
Summary: Alex has become one of Bella's closest friends.But she hold a dark secret. Will she be able to keep her second life from the people of Forks or will the ghost of her past come back to haunt her...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer I dont own any of the characters in the story except for Alex.

okay thanks !!!!!!

Alex walked through the halls not wanting to make any eye contact with the people in the cafeteria. What she was going through did not allow her eyes to wonder around. She had

too much to deal with as of yet. She went as normal as she could but after that dream of hers… How can anyone in the right mind go about their life after that.

My dream seemed so real. I thought back to what had happened. I was creating fire out of thin air. Who could do that, not a normal person, no, something more… A monster…. Yes that

what I am.

She snapped from her concentration when she noticed a girl sit next to her. "Oh Bella!" she looked at the girl next to her. "What are you up to? Aren't you going to sit with the rest of

the usual group? She asked the other girl. "I was about to ask you the same thing. Why are you sitting all alone?" Bella asked Alex. "oh yeah um.. I just had a lot on my mind I didn't

feel like dealing with a large group of people that's all? She told her. Bella could see the distress in the eyes of her closest friend next to Edward of course. "What's the matter" Bella

asked her friend. "Alex just looked at her with the most calm face she could muster up. "oh nothing at all I'm just thinking"

Bella didn't sound convinced but decided to drop it for now. Alex went to dump her food and walk out of the room when she past a guy and fell to her knees with her tray and all. The

boy had deliberately put his foot in front of her so that she would fall. She looked over her shoulder ticked off and noticed that she hadn't seen him before. Now that she thought about

it she didn't realize that he had done what he did. She didn't see him. It seemed to have gone all to fast. The boy just glanced over giving her wicked smile.

And then it came to her. She slowed it down in her head and came to the conclusion that this boy must be like her, except he has super human speed. She did not recall ever coming

across someone with lightning speed. She quickly noticed she was still on the ground and started recollecting herself. She picked up her things. She looked to her side noticing

someone extending his had out to her. She looked at the owner of the had and that when she noticed Emmett Collins. She then notices she slipped in front of the Collins. "um thank

you! Was all she could muster up before quickly thanked him and with little to no help from him picked herself up from the floor.

"Are you alright?" he asked. Alex was still looking at the silver haired boy. She quickly turned to him. "Ah Yeah I am. Thank you" she had to know if it was just her or that boy didn't

belong here. "Have you ever seen that guy before" Emmett looked over at the guy but could not recall ever seeing him around. "No I don't think so. This is the first time I have seen

him" he told her. With a soft voice she said "that's what I thought" mostly just for her own sake. "I'm sorry" he responded not quite catching what she said. "Nothing. Thank you" and

with that she quickly made her way out. She started to panic why was he here. She contemplated whether he should go over there and demand an explanation as to why he was

here. It seemed silly to her. After all it is a free country he can be where ever he wants to be.

She decided against it and instead find out by contacting the professor the as soon as possible. He would surly know who he was and why he was here.

Alex saw him the next day and quickly turned her face to something else. Too bad that that something else was Emmett. She quickly turned back when she noticed him giving her a

look back. To her surprise the guy was sitting in front of her. "Hey" he told her as she looked away. "Hi" she reluctantly retorted. Alex quickly became a bit annoyed that he went up to

her. He turned to what kept her attention. "So…having fun?… he asked her in a sarcastic tone. "totally.. She told him in an exaggerated high pitch tone. "You might not know me. I'm

Pietro Maximoff" he told her. Alex just looked at him. Trying to seem as uninterested as possible so that he would leave. Sadly he wasn't getting the right message. Alex was turning to

leave as he spoke again. "Don't you want to know why I'm here? Why I came to speak to you about your little problem?" He kept going. At this Alex became curious and slowly

returned to her seat. "what are you talking about" she demanded more than asked. "Ah… I see we are interested all of a sudden. You see I know who you are. I know everything

about you, Alexandra Santiago". He told her. She looked at him bewildered at the fact that he knew her name before hand. "How do you know my name" she asked him while he

looked at her face knowing that he hit the spot he decided to evade the question as much as he could. "small town" was all he told her. She was angry now "Bullshit! Who are you?"

now raising her voice annoyed at the faces that turned to see them. He noticed this and decided to play on it. "Yes get angry! Look at them all looking at you. All these unworthy poor

excuse for beings." he told her. She was confused as to what he was getting at. "We are evolution. We belong on the top not something to be stepped on" he told her. She looked at

him and simply asked " Just what are you getting at?"

"you're cenacle" she uttered with disgust.

He laughed

"You know something…"

He told her leaning closer to her more than ever. "You and I are more alike then you think… They don't deserve to live along with our kind" Her eyes widen now remembering where

she hears similar ideas of superiority. From Erik Lehnsherr and John Allardyce. Just then all the pain that she felt came rushing back in along with anger and sadness. She snapped

jumping up and throwing her hands on the table hard. The room turned to her but she didn't care now. "I'm nothing like you!" she yelled and stormed out. He jumped up "If you leave

you'll never see him again" he told her. Alex froze knowing exactly who he was talking about. "I can take you to him" With tear in her eyes she turned to him "I'd rather die then go

anywhere with you" she told him. "that can be arranged" he muttered and with that she made her way out. As soon as she was out the doors she began to run. She ran across the

halls and ran into the girls bathroom. She hid her self in a stall and began to cry furiously. So much pain and emotion came over her she couldn't stop. She picked up the phone and

dialed a familiar number. She sat there in despair as the phone rang. "Hello.. Alex? He asked she still couldn't speak and just walled. Bobbie hear the familiar moans and cries. Alex are

you okay what wrong?" he demanded as fear filled his voice. Fear that his best friend would be in danger. "John…." was all she could muster out. "Where are you" he asked. "In

school" she was able to make out. "stay right where you are I'm on my way" He told her. "Please hurry" she called out after him.

She sat down there for what seemed like eternity and finally calmed enough to get up and walk out of the stall. She looked at the mirror and caught sight of the horror that was her

face. Her eyes were swollen up and her nose was and incredible shade of red. Alex splashed water in her eyes and walked out of the door. As she looked up she was startle to see a

tall muscular figure at the side of the girls bathroom as if they were waiting for someone. She looked back in and remembered there was no one in there. She turned back only to be

startle again to see Emmet. "oh! She squeaked. "hello" he responded ignoring her expression. "Hi" was all she could say. Was he waiting for her she thought to herself. She must have

been in there for a few hours. She continued "where you waiting for me" she asked confused. "Yes. I hope that's alright" He told her. She looked in disbelief "Yeah its fine. But why?

She couldn't help but ask. He looked at her as if not believing that she has asked because it seem obvious to him. " I was worried about you" he told her. She just nodded and looked

away not sure of what to respond to that. Suddenly she felt a familiar feeling in the pit of her stomach. Don't think that way. She told herself. He has a girlfriend and I mean he couldn't

have meant it that way no. she continued.

"Well thanks but I think we should get to class" she told him as she was turning. "There is like ten minutes left of class" he told her laughing. She looked at him with a scared

expression. "What!!" was she looked at her phone and saw that it was true. Shem must have been there for quite some time now. "Oh crap" she turned down to think. He didn't know

what to say to her. He started to say something but was interrupted with the sound of music coming from her bag. "Aren't you going to get that" he told her. She looked at him

snapping out of her trance "What?" Alex asked startled "'your bag is playing music" she looked down and noticed that it was wringing

"hello" she said when she opened the phone. "Ally I told the professor and he agreed to let me go down there. I'm on my way as we speak. How are you holding up?" he finally asked

after all that. "Better thanks" she told her friend.


	2. Chapter 2

I am so sorry its late but its up. I honestly didnt know how to continue it and finals week didnt really give any time to think but i Finally got something. Thanks for waiting A usualy disclaimer dont own anything but the character Alex. So here you go thanks !!!!!

Chapter 2

I want to get back to the old days

Alex had regretted calling Bobby at the institute. She knew she had alerted them all but in some way she believed that it was for the best. They needed to know that Magneto had his

eyes on her and something more. She was not sure what was their game. She didn't want to find out. They would be crazy to try and recruit her. It had to be something else. She

thought to herself all of the possibilities. Alex wasn't convinced that he was just here for the view. There was something else.

Alex dreaded going back to school because she knew she would get attention for the little fiasco that she performed the other day. She pulled up and walked to the doors with her

hood up. Thankfully for her everyone was still stuck on Bella for them to give Alex's thing a second thought. Well not everyone for the Collins sure looked at her and Bella ran to her

side. "what happened?" she asked concern. "Are you okay" Bella continued. Alex looked at her for a minute. "I'm fine really" she assured Bella but it didn't seem to sink in. Shouldn't I

be asking you that?" Alex tried turning it on Bella.

This day seemed fine. She went all day without running into the guy from the day before. She was relieved to see this. Alex walked down the hall to her locker and got her stuff ready.

There was almost no one in the hall. She could tell it was a Friday they way the hall quickly became a ghost town. Bella came to greet her "hey!" she told Alex. "Oh hi Bella" she

greeted her back. "So are you ready to tell me what happened between you and that guy" she told her. Alex looked at her for a second not surprised that she had not dropped it. "

You're not ganna drop this are you. I already told you that it was nothing" she tried to convince her. Bella was going to continue when out of the corner of Alex's eye she saw Mike. "I

think someone's waiting for you" Alex motioned in his direction. Bella turned "oh. See you later then." she told her

Alex opened her locker when she noticed by the corner of her eye a quick movement. "oh no" she whispered to herself. Alex decided to not pay attention to them but quickly pick her

things and leave to avoid any confrontation. She closed her locker and walked on ahead. She passed a few people that she had noticed. Just then she saw them, the brotherhood. She

noticed the large guy next to this much shorter guy that reminded her of a toad. Alex's heart began to accelerate. She was afraid of what they might do, what damage they might

cause to this school. She seemed a bit relieved that there was no one in the halls, afraid that someone might get caught in the crossfire.

Alex quickly quickened her pace. As she turned the corner she almost shrieked to the person in front of her. She looked him over and noticed it was Bobby. "Bobby" was all she could

get out. "what!?" he replied. She motioned to the group of people in the hall. "oh crap" he turned back to the small girl in front of him. "I thought you just said there was one guy" he

scolded her. "That's because until today I only saw him" she snapped at him. " I think I would notice a massive guy" he continued. "okay this is what we are ganna do" he whispered

to her what it was that he had in plan.

Outside the Cullen brother began an argument. "This is wrong Edward, She isn't one of us" he told his younger brother. "oh right funny. This is coming form you" he scolds Emmet.

"what is that suppose to mean" Emmet demanded. "You know what I mean. You're practically fall all over when your around her" he told Emmet with anger in his voice.

Back inside "okay you ready" Bobby turned to his friend. "Yeah." she told him.

Both of them made their way through the hall. Alex couldn't help but look up to see their faces. Bobby looked over to her and whispered, "Don't make eye contact with them. Alex

quickly looked away and just went on to look straight at their objective. Then she noticed that they all began to walk in the same direction that she and Bobby were walking. Bobby

looked over and seemed to have noticed the same thing.

He grabbed her arm and walked faster forcing her to quicken her pace as well and stumble a bit. Just then they stopped and one pulled out his arms in front of him and then moved

them up higher to his eyesight. "hold on" Bobby warned hid friend. "What?" she said confused but then to her disbelief she starts to feel the ground shake. Due to the unstable ground

Alex found it hard to stay on her feet. She was sent flying to the lot of locker to the right side and fell face first and cutting her head in the process. Bobby turned to the cause of this

quake and sent a freeze beam flying his way. This stopped him and the ground stopped shaking long enough for Alex and Bobby to gain their balance back.

Just as soon as they were up, Bobby grabbed her arm and pulled her once again 'Make tracks" he yelled. Alex obeyed and ran for it. Simultaneously the others started for them. Alex

turned and manipulated the wind to open various lockers, causing some of them to collide with the lockers. "okay when I say the word we have to split" he told her while they ran

through the empty halls. "what, Bobby you can leave me" she pleaded. " I have to get Scott to bring the car around" he tried explaining. "We will meet you in the parking okay" he

continued. "Bobby don't you dare" she warned him with eyes that could kill. "go" was all she heard as he disappeared to the left leaving her to the right. She ran out faster hardly

touching the floor beneath her. She turned still seeing some of them still going for her. She finally caught sight of the door and ran to them forcing them open. She stopped to look

around trying to find any sign of Bobby or Scott. "where are you" she scanned the surroundings.

"speaking of her. There she is, coming this way" Edward told Emmet. Emmet looked over his shoulder to see Alex looking around. "Oh very funny Edward" he scolded him. Alex looked

back to see them still running. The girl ran as fast as her legs could carry her while avoiding all the parking spaces. Her attention turned back to her pursuers but the lack of attention in

front of her was a big mistake for she crashed into this unidentified massive body with force that sent the poor girl flying onto the cold concrete; her book bag spilling her belongings all

over the floor. "Of course! What else can go wrong" she turned to pick her things up with a speed that seemed inhuman to her. Just then a familiar hand extended itself to her. Alex

quickly closed her eyes as if that could possibly make him disappear. But soon opened them to see that there was no luck. Her attention was quickly back at the doors that flung open.

"Alex" she heard her name being called out. She quickly got up and ran towards the car. Alex saw the car door flung open and jumped in. with a blink of an eye they were gone. "are

they crazy! How can they risk exposing themselves to everyone" she called out breathless. Alex took a moment to catch her breath. Her longs were burning and fear filled her heart.

"Sometimes I don't think they care much about that" Scott called out to her.

"That's it Monday I'd taking you to school my self until we hear something from the Professor". Scott told Alex with a protective big brother tone which made Alex a little more relieved.

Back at the parking lot the two brothers stood there for a second before jumping in their car and chasing after them.

Alex's nerves had finally relaxed and she was feeling a little better. This was going to be harder to explain. Good thing she doesn't really talk to the Collins, no one did for that matter.

"I don't think that you picking me up is-" she wasn't able to finish her sentence when the ground began to shake. The car swerved to the side and they turned back to see what was

over there while Scott gained control of the car again. "Alex what are you doing? Get down!" Scott called out to her as the young girl took her seatbelt off and carefully got up to face

the car behind them.

Alex grabbed on to the side of the convertible and started a spark of flame on her hand when she noticed the car behind them. The all to familiar Volvo. Inside she began to panic. In

the front of the road the ground was opened and forced up forcing Scott to swerve the car. Alex lost her grip and fell out of the car, barely aware of what was happening she quickly

caught the side of the door. Alex was holding on to the side of the car for dear life.

She struggled to grab a grip. "AHHHHH…. Bobby!" she screamed. The boys turned to see her hanging on to the side. "Hold on!" he yelled out to her. "I'm trying!" she scolded. "Hold on

okay I'm going to try to lose them" Scott told the girl. "What!" she was furies. She was slipping and she knew couldn't hold on much longer. Bobby turned to give her his hand. "Grab

on! I'll pull you in!" he told her. She turned and reached out to get his arm while Scott shot out a red beam from his eyes to get them out of their track.

Finally they lost them and Alex was back on the car with the help of Bobby.

"What where you saying about not needing me" Scott told her in a sarcastic tone. She just looked at him "shut up!" Alex sat there sitting with her arms crossed.


	3. Ch3 Im never going to be good enough

Chapter 3

**Permanent jet lag …..Don't let the doctor in!**

Everything went normal for her for the rest of the weekend well as normal as it could be for her for she would visit the institute on most weekends for training sessions. She dreaded them

but the professor thought it would be best if she continued them and so did she."Alex after this training why don't you come by my office and we will talk about your situation with the

brotherhood" the older man told the young girl before him. Alex looked and him and nodded. As he turned she heard "heads up" but it was a little to late for a rather large hunk of metal

smashed on to her. "Rule number 1 kid, KEEP YOUR EYE ON THE TARGET" Logan snapped at her. "How could I when I wasn't even aware that there was something to keep my eye on. Just

sending that without a warning-" she was cut off "Hey I said heads up" Colossus told her. "yeah saying it after the fact doesn't count" she snapped at the poor boy. "hey kid in real life,

out in the battle field there are no warnings, so tough luck kid" he told her. The rest of the time wasn't as bad and she even managed to leave with as few cuts and bruises then the day

before.

"so did they tell you what they wanted? What they were doing there in forks" the man on the wheelchair asked the young girl after her trip to the infirmary. Alex looked at him but didn't

know what to say. She was too embarrassed to tell him about their first encounter but she didn't have much of a choice.

He said his name was Pietro and that- she was interrupted by the professor at the sound of the name. "Pietro Maximoff?" he asked her. "Yeah how did you know?" she asked a little

surprised that the professor knew this guy. Yes I am afraid that I do. You see he is Magneto's son. He told Alex. "What! I didn't know that he had a kid." Not a lot of people do. He likes to

keep these things discrete. He told the girl.

She continued on with her recollection of that day that the cafeteria. "Well…" she began describing everything that happened. She told him how the boy was trying to get her to join their

cause and then when she didn't respond the way he wanted to he sent out for reinforcements. They wanted her no matter how they resorted to taking her. It hurt her to open up old

wounds and talk about John. It was hard for her after he left the school, his best friend and his whole life for that horrible man. She kept in touch a few times but knew that nothing

mattered and it was not the same. He was not the same or maybe he was and she just didn't know his true self.

Then she looked the wise man and waited for his analysis on the subject. Alex sat quietly just waiting for him and it seemed like a life time to her sitting on that chair. He did not quite

know what to tell the girl. "well unfortunately I don't know quite what to tell you , one thing is clear you have to be careful. Whatever they are up to it cant be good" he told her. "I

understand" was all that she told him.

This was a bit more alarming than she thought it would be. If the professor didn't even know what was going on, then it must be worse then she thought.

She decided to just let it go for now and felt a bit relieved that she would go back home to hopefully forget this for a while. She sat next to Kitty and over heard their conversation of a

camping trip to some woods so that they could be themselves. "Alex you should totally come!!" the young woman told Alex. "what are you doing?" she asked her just to hear it again. "we

are all going camping as like an extra credit thing for science" Kitty explained to Alex. "wait so your saying that I don't have to go…" at this she flew at the chance to avoid this little trip.

* * *

"Oh just a minute there little lady" the large blue furry man caught her attention. She was scared, but turned to face the man. "Yes sir," she responded to him with the most respectful

tone she could muster up. "you're going on the retreat right…" he asked the Alex. She looked at him trying to find a way to get out of this. "I thought it was optional?" she asked him more

than stated it. "well I thought that you would want to go. Aren't you in love with nature and everything." he continued. "really beast, just because I can have control over the elements

doesn't mean I'm a tree huger" she said to him sarcastically. He let out a great laugh. She looked at the great gentle beast and couldn't help but smile with him. "Oh okay sorry. But you

should go it will be a great experience. It builds character and what could be better than spending some time with your favorite chem. teacher." he told her. Alex couldn't say no to him

now. How could anyone. So she slowly made the words with her mouth. Finally she let her head drop down with a "fine" in a tone of defeat. "so then next week it is" with that she quickly

made her way to another room before he made her do something else.

In the other room she saw Peter. "Oh hey" she greeted him. "your not mad" he asked keeping safe distance from her. "Oh that, no its fine I don't care." she assured him. "so are you

going with all them on your little adventure into the woods" he asked. "shut up!… yes!!!" she told him.

Alex was back at school and thought it would be better to just blend in with the crowed. Thought the only one stopping her from blending was Scott and his stupid convertible. "Don't you

have anything better to do then make my life miserable? Seriously come on you really didn't need to do that" she told him.

As she started walking down the street the cat call from the car can be heard " Look out hot stuff coming through!" called out Bobby along with whistles from Scott, She turn to give them

both death glares and to hopefully shush them both up before anymore people hear them. Alex quickened her pace when she noticed people start to stare. She didn't want this, not

today. As she walked by her hair bounced in the air from her ferrous pace. She turned to face forward and glanced over to see the Collins. Alex quickly turned her glance to the floor and

went even faster.

During lunch, Alex noticed that not all the Collins where at school yet again. She didn't pay much attention before but now it was weird. All she could think of was Emmett Collins and how

for some reason she kept bumping into him. She looked around and for an empty seat. Just then she saw Bella trying to flag her down. Alex didn't know what to do she really didn't want

to go anywhere near them. Reluctantly she walked toward the group but stopped when she noticed one of them leaning towards Bella, Alex knew exactly what he had told her and wasn't

going to bother going any further. Bella turned to him and gently hit him while still trying to wave Alex down. Alex looked at her and motioned that she passed on the invite as she quickly

changed directions. Just then Bella got up and walked up to her. "Alex over here I want you to sit with us" she told Alex. Alex looked at her and then to the table. I don't think your friends

want me there" Alex told Bella truthfully. "What. that's not true come on lets go." and with that Bella led Alex down toward the table.

Hey guys this is my friend Alex" she introduced Alex to the people from the table. "hi Alex I'm Alice." the girl told Alex. She looked at all of them and nodded as she simple said "Hi" So what

are you up to for the weekend I mean" Bella asked Alex. "um.. Well I actually have this camping thing going on. You know its actually kind of lame. She laughed a little than suddenly

stopped realizing that she seemed to be the only one. She looked around and noticed a quick smirk from the eldest brother. She gently looked down feeling a little awkward. She didn't

know what else to do. Alex looked at the clock for the remainder of the time.

"Well I think that I should go" Alex told Bella. "wait you don't have to" Bella reassured Alex. "Its okay I'm done anyways. I need to do some other things. Thanks for the company but I

must be on my way.

"What's going on?" Alex asked.

"why am I here again?" she turned to look at the woods. "So are you sure we can be here? I mean it looks like we're out in the boonies, this aint cool. I mean yeah I guess cuz of beast

but ahhh.. " she looked around her surroundings. She loved being outdoors aint always made her feel at peace but the thought of doing this for a whole weekend isn't what she thought

as exciting.

Alex felt someone come behind her and she became startled to see the person. "Hey there kitty kat claws" Alex looked at him to see Berserkers creped up behind her. "Kitty kat really..?"

She said with sarcasm in her tone. He just laughed and continued "So what are you up to on this lovely day" he told her to make conversation more than a question. He knew why she

was here same reason he was and for that matter everyone else. "yeah lovely right" she said once gain . "There you go again with that up beat attitude I love," He told her. Alex couldn't

help but let out a smile. He was trying pretty hard and that's more than she could say for others.

Just then a pair of big furry arms rapped around the two. "hey you two, why don't you come this way so we can get started" he told them as the two made their way to the rest of the

group. Hank quickly got started.

"…So that's about it anyone have any question?" he asked more as a formality. "no.. Okay well then see you back here about noon for lunch and a quick recap" and with that he dismissed

everyone. Everyone looked around with excitement in their eyes. Alex just made her way to get the assignment out of the way as soon as possible. She felt for her mp3 player to double

check and walked in any random direction. As she walked she collected some of the things she needed. Alex decided to take a brake and sat down admiring her soundings when suddenly

behind her she felt someone creeping up on her. The stranger clasped his arms around her and she let out a scream. She looked over once she got a good look at her face of her capturer

she saw who it was. "What the heck Ray! You scared the crap out of me!" she screamed towards him. (Berserker is Ray). He just laughed through it all. Alex crossed her arms and lean to

one side "jerk" She moved to walk away but was stopped when his hand reached for her and pulled her back near him. "Come on. Don't be mad" he told her.

Change of P.O.V.

"Did you hear that? I don't think we're alone in these woods" Edward stated. "Did that sound like…" Emmet was interrupted "Like you're girlfriend" Edward finished for his brother. "Shut

up man" Emmet looke at his brother "No. but it does sound like whats her name again.. Alex?" he mentioned. Edward just looked at him with a smirk "yeah. Oh and there she is" he

continued. Carlisle started to get worried "This could be bad. We should hurry and finish up so we can head back home" he finished. "Who would be stupid enough to come here" Emmet

asked. "Apparently your girlfriend is" he teased.

Back to Alex

The two young mutants sat together looking at each other and talking with one another. Alex felt a bit uncomfortable being alone with Ray. She wished that someone could just come out

of nowhere to get her out of this discomfort feeling. She knew that Ray liked her. She just didn't know what to do with it. Her past relationships have not gone so well for her. Not to

mention the surprised feeling that she felt for a certain Cullen.

"Come on" he teased her. "No stop" she giggled. She ran toward a tree and he ran after her pinning her against that tree but she didn't mind. "So?" he asked. "So what" she said. "So…"

he said as he leaned in for a kiss. They both stood there until Alex heard something.

"Did you hear that" she told him. Alex looked around hearing the sound of a dying animal . "what? He asked not hearing anything. "NO shhh listen" she told Ray as she moved away from

him and closer to the noise. She kept walking as Ray fallowed her. "Look if you didn't want to kiss me all you had to do is… he was interrupted with the sight of a bear taking its last

breath. "Oh no" you poor thing" she looked at the poor beast wanting so much to help end his misery. "Kool" he said as Alex turned to look at him with disgust and tears in her eyes. "hey

come on I was only kidding . That the circle of life" he tried to tell her to make her pain lessen. Some times the girl was so epithetic . "Just stop it okay" Just then they heard rustling in the

woods. Alex and Ray jumped up.

Both kids looked in the direction in which the noise came ready to fight what ever was on the other side. They stood there for a few seconds when Alex looked over and took a few steps

forward. "Emmet..?" she asked as she walked further into the woods. Ray looked at her a bit confused. Suddenly she decided that it wasn't safe here anymore. She turned to Ray and

quickly said "Lets go."

"Alex" she stopped in her tracks. She turned to see the owner of the voice was.


	4. quick note !

So it wasn't the best chapter I could come up with and yeah I did have a lot of time. I just wanted to add something since I haven't added anything new to this story in a long time. I promise this next one will be better. Well I'll try. If you're still hanging on with me then just wait. I will post the next chapter real soon. Also im not quite sure where my story is going as of yet. So please hang in there lol. Sorry said that twice.


End file.
